Online love game
by ilovekyokyo
Summary: Titans chat online about love. Basicaly everyone gets together with who they like. Ment to be BBxRae but everyones in it - BBxRae CyxBee RobxStar KFxJinx If people like it then i will continue! Enjoy x
1. The game

_ILoveSilky singed in._

_BoyWonder singed in._

_BoyWonder: Hey Star! You're online!_

_ILoveSilky: Hello friend Robin._

_GreenChickMagnet singed in._

_GreenChickMagnet: Hello ladies!_

_BoyWonder: Hey! You are gonna get for that._

_ILoveSilky: Hehe ._

_GreenChickMagnet: See the ladies find me funny!_

_Booya singed in._

_GreenChickMagnet: Cy, my man!_

_ILoveSilky: You are 'going out'?_

_BoyWonder: Hahaha!_

_Booya: WHAT!_

_Booya: Star, me and Beast Boy are just friends – just like you and Robin._

_BoyWonder: Wait and see! I want Rae to be online too._

_Raven singed in._

_Raven: Don't call me Rae!_

_Raven: Hi._

_GreenChickMagnet: Change your name, it's so boring._

_Raven: At least mine isn't a lie. : P_

_Booya: You got told BB!_

_BoyWonder: Star... umm... would you go out with me??_

_Booya: Wooooo!_

_GreenChickMagnet: Didn't see that coming!_

_Raven: ..._

_Booya: So what you gonna say to that Star?_

_ILoveSilky singed out._

_Booya: Oh, sorry man._

_BlackandGold singed in._

_EvilPink singed in._

_GreenChickMagnet: Is that Bee and Jinx?_

_Booya: Yeah... that's Bee XD_

_Raven: Stop drooling Cy. And hi._

_BlackandGold: *blushes*_

_EvilPink: So any news?_

_GreenChickMagnet: Well, Robin asked Star out and she singed out._

_BlackandGold: Ouch!_

_Raven: So you tell us the news since you are the ones who don't live with us._

_EvilPink: Nothing new... Oh can we play this game. EVERYONE has to play!_

_EvilPink: Ok. 1st If you have a crush on someone in this chat room then write "I do!"_

_GreenChickMagnet: I do!_

_BlackandGold: I do!_

_BoyWonder: I... oh wait, she left :(_

_Booya: I do!_

_Raven: I do..._

_GreenChickMagnet: Ooo, Raven likes someone!_

_EvilPink: Now I will let my magic work, lol. Everyone has to either say a clue about who they like or just tell us who they like. Yeah??_

_BoyWonder: You all know who I like anyway. Who do you like then, Jinx?_

_EvilPink: Kidflash – but don't tell him._

_Snail singed in._

_Snail: Oh... I didn't know that._

_EvilPink: Who's he? ^_

_BoyWonder: Trust me, you don't want to know._

_Raven: It's Kidflash._

_EvilPink: Nooooooo! Ahhh!_

_Snail: I'll call you Jinx._

_Snail singed out._

_EvilPink: I'm dead._

_Booya: No you're not... he liked you since forever!_

_BlackandGold: Yeah Jinx, chill!_

_EvilPink: Why does he call himself Snail? If Rae hasn't told me he is Kidflash I would have been even deader._

_EvilPink: Be right back. He is calling. Eek!_

_EvilPink changed her status to Busy._

_Raven: Don't-call-me-Rae!_

_BlackandGold: On with the game – BB you're the confident, go first._

_GreenChickMagnet: Fine... she is... umm... scary?_

_Booya: Is it Jinx?_

_BlackandGold: No guessing! For that you will go next..._

_Booya: She can fly._

_BlackandGold: Ok my turn and then Raven. So, he is smart, tall, nice and strong I guess._

_GreenChickMagnet: Am I tall?_

_Booya: No!_

_Raven: No!_

_BoyWonder: No!_

_EvilPink changed status to Online._

_EvilPink: No!_

_EvilPink: Me and Kidflash are together! See I told you what this game can do magic..._

_Booya: K, Raven it's your turn to give a clue._

_Raven: Do you want me to die?_

_BlackandGold: Come on! Maybe he likes you too!_

_EvilPink: And you can give a tiny clue which won't give him away much._

_Raven: Fine... he is green._

_Raven singed out._

_EvilPink: I said a little clue. But I guess we know who she likes now._

_Booya: BB, what do you say 'bout that?_

_GreenChickMagnet changed username to ILoveRae._

_ILoveRae: Did my eyes just read what I think they read??_

_BlackandGold: I guess we know who he likes too! :)_

_ILoveRae changed username to BeastBoy._

_EvilPink: What's with all the name changing?_

_Booya: Yeah and you said real names are boring!_

_BeastBoy: Raven likes real names! Oh well. I got to go._

_BoyWonder: Why??_

_BeastBoy singed out._

_EvilPink: O...K... I know who Bee likes, so, Cy tell us._

_Booya: I like Bee._

_BoyWonder: Now that's what I call honest!_

_EvilPink: Aw. Bee how lucky! And you thought he didn't like you._

_Booya: Huh?_

_BlackandGold: I like you too Cyborg!_

_Booya: I got Kidflash round mine – you and Jinx want to come round?_

_EvilPink: Kidflash... hehe... What do you say Bee?_

_BlackandGold: Yeah! Why not. Cya in a bit x_

_Booya: XD Oh and talk to you later Robin._

_BlackandGold: xxx_

_EvilPink singed out._

_BlackandGold singed out._

_Booya singed out._

_ILoveSilky singed in._

_ILoveSilky: Friend Robin? I guess you would like to hear my answer now._

_BoyWonder: You don't like me – I get it._

_ILoveSilky: I do... I came online... to say yes._

_BoyWonder: Really?_

_ILoveSilky: I will call you and we shall meet? Yes?_

_BoyWonder: Yeah. Thanks. Bye then x_

_ILoveSilky: Goodbye boyfriend Robin xxx~_

_BoyWonder singed out._

_ILoveSilky singed out._

**A/N Please review and tell me if you want me to continue. xx**


	2. What happened next?

_Booya singed in._

_BoyWonder singed in._

_Booya: Yo! I haven't been online for a week._

_BoyWonder: No-one has. I guess everyone felt a bit awkward after Jinx's game. Especially Raven!_

_Booya: So how are things with you and Star? What did she say?_

_BoyWonder: Well we are together now. Nothing important happened. Been to the park with her a few times... :)_

~Flashback~

Robin was waiting for Starfire for 20 minutes now; he hasn't seen her for 3 days and was beginning to miss her sweet smell of sugar and even her breath taking hugs...

"Robin? You look most wonderful!" – Starfire's cheerful voice echoed in his head. She wore her usual purple mini-skirt and her purple tank top but somehow she looked better than ever.

"Star... You made it! You look great too."

"Shall we do what earth couple do?" – he loved it when she sounded unsure.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been talking to friend Jinx in the room of chat and she has given me wisdom about the traditions of the earth couples."

'Oh boy.' – thought Robin. He knew what kind of advice Jinx might have given her. Before he had time to ask again Starfire held his hand and began walking.

"So, what did she say?"

"If two people like each other they should... kiss?? I am right?" – with that Starfire pressed her lips onto Robins. As his tongue met hers and their lips began to move chronically with one another – Robin wanted to thank Jinx for once.

"Was that, as you say, a good kiss?" – once they broke off Star asked to make sure she was right.

"Yes... I wouldn't ask for more..."

~End of Flashback~

_Booya: Robin?_

_Booya: Man what's up? Are you there?_

_Booya sent a nudge._

_BoyWonder: Oh sorry. I was remembering..._

_BeastBoy singed in._

_BoyWonder: Hey! How was it with you and Rae?_

_BeastBoy: Well, I sent her a text – no reply. I called her – still nothing. She hasn't been online and I haven't seen her or heard from her since that game with Jinx. Is it really that embarrassing liking me? I need to speak to her! I can't stand her not being near me, I miss her voice... ARR!_

_Booya: Yeah you have it tough man._

_Raven singed in._

_BeastBoy: You're online! Please talk to me Rae._

_Raven singed out._

_BeastBoy: See what I mean – she didn't even tell me of for calling her Rae!_

_EvilPink singed in._

_Snail singed in._

_BlackandGold singed in._

_EvilPink: So who are the couples?_

_BoyWonder: Me and Star..._

_BlackandGold: Cy and me! X_

_Snail: Kidflash and Jinx._

_EvilPink: ...and..._

_EvilPink: BB - that was a que for you to say 'me and Raven'... Duhhh! Why isn't she online?_

_Booya: 'he is green' Ring a bell?_

_EvilPink: Still? She is still embarrassed!_

_BoyWonder: And Beast Boy likes her too._

_BlackandGold: Poor BB – I'll see you all tomorrow. I'm gonna go round Ravens in a few hours and I'll have a talk._

_Booya: I'll miss you... x_

_BlackandGold: I'll miss you more... xx_

_Booya: No, I'll miss you more... xxx_

_EvilPink: I'LL MISS NIETHER OF YOU! NOW BYE!_

_BlackandGold singed out._

_BeastBoy: So, what happened round Cy's? He and Bee seem pretty close now._

_Booya: Nothing much._

_Snail: You call that nothing much!_

_Booya: ; )_

_Snail: Ooooh!_

~Flashback~

Jinx and Kidflash just left to go somewhere, to do... who knows what. Cyborg and Bumble Bee were left alone. They already knew pretty much everything about each other and so run out of what to talk about. Then a very weird idea hit him.

"Shall we... umm... dance?" – Cyborg offered an unsure hand. Bee accepted it and went to put on a song. She was about to put on a pop or an RnB song but Cyborg stopped her.

"How about we dance to something different?" – with that he put on tango music.

"Ok.. this is random. I'm not sure I know how to dance tango though."

"Just follow me!" – he gave her a reassuring smile.

15 minutes later...

As Kidflash and Jinx come back into the room they saw something what they didn't really expect to see. Cyborg and Bee were sharing a kiss while dancing tango. They were moving slowly in pattern to the music, they were in their own little word and even when Jinx clapped they still didn't notice the intruders in the room...

~End of Flashback~

_Snail singed out._

_EvilPink singed out._

_BoyWonder: So Cy you want to play video games tonight?_

_Booya: I thought Beast Boy wanted to come too._

_BoyWonder: He did. Too upset I guess._

_Booya: Yeah sure then. Cya BB man._

_BoyWonder: Cheer up and come round later if you want!_

_BoyWonder singed out._

_Booya singed out._

_Raven singed in._

_Raven: Beast Boy. I need to talk._

_BeastBoy: Raven! So do I... _

**A/N Well i done another chapter... I hope you liked it XD I think i have an idea for a third finnal chapter... hehe. Should i write the third one??. Thank you for all the reviews! ~xxx**


	3. Anyone?

Chapter 3

_BeastBoy singed in._

_Raven singed in._

_Booya singed in._

_Raven: Good morning!_

_Booya: Someone's happy._

_BeastBoy: Hello Rae... and others._

_Booya: I have a name!_

_Raven: Hehe._

_BoyWonder singed in._

_BoyWonder: She laughed?_

_Booya: And she didn't complain about 'Rae'..._

_BoyWonder: Something you two hiding from us?_

_ILoveSilky singed in._

_ILoveSilky: We are playing the game of the hiding and the seeking?_

_Raven: No. Me and Gar have nothing to hide._

_BeastBoy: Oh god._

_Booya: Gar?_

_BoyWonder: As in Gar-f-i-e-l-d?_

_ILoveSilky: It is the game of the Hanged Man?_

_BeastBoy: It's a long story..._

_ILoveSilky: Ooo I love stories!_

_Booya: Yeah... we got time Gar! Hahaha!_

~Flashback~

Raven: Beast Boy. I need to talk.

BeastBoy: Raven. So do I...

Raven: Can I come over?

BeastBoy: Do you need to ask?

Raven: :)

BeastBoy: I will see you soon then?

Raven: Yeah... I'll be right over.

Raven singed out.

BeastBoy: Can't wait x

BeastBoy singed out.

At home Beast Boy was getting ready. He cleaned up a bit, brushed his hair and practiced his killer smile. He was just about to –

DING DONG!!!

"Rae, you came!" – said Beast Boy slamming the door open .

"Why wouldn't I? And its Raven... but I guess you can call me Rae." – with that she turned a deep red-ish colour.

"...you can call me Gar."

"Gar?" – she seemed confused yet pleased at his honesty.

"Garfield is my real name. I know you don't like being called Rae but you let me... so I wanted to return the favour. Now you can annoy me too I guess." – he was too afraid at looking her in the eyes in case she bursts out laughing at the mention of his real name.

"Aw. I think it's cute." – was what came out. She didn't realise what she was saying anymore. She had to talk to him now.

"Thanks." – he said unsurely.

"We still need to talk."

"Lets go inside..." – he offered. Once they were comfortably sitting together on the couch Raven began again.

"This is a problem which we, well at least I, need to solve."

"If you think I don't like you then you wrong. I really like you a lot. Maybe even love..." – he thought what that was going to reassure her but instead Raven became more nervous. She didn't know what he liked her too... Raven just sat there in silence trying to sort out her emotions –

"Raven? Hellooo..."

"Oh sorry, I snapped out." – she flashed him a quick smile as her cheeks burned up.

"I still don't know what we are going to do about this... My emotions, and that means my powers too, have been out of control and I have no idea how to return them to normal." – once again without knowing what she was saying Raven told him everything while hot tears streamed from her big purple eyes.

"Everything can be solved with a kiss." - he decided to take his chances.

"You mean –"

"Yeah... that the answer to all." – he tried to sound smart but his voice came out small since he was scared of rejection.

He stared hard into her eyes and she stared back. Raven never realised how beautiful his emerald eyes were, like green pools of light in which she wanted to drown. His hands slowly wrapped themselves around her waist and her fingers closed behind his neck. She felt his lips on hers and the feeling of his tongue sent a chill of happiness down her spine.

He was right – this was the solution.

~End of Flashback~

_BoyWonder: So you won't tell us what happened? We are your team mates!_

_Raven: No!_

_BeastBoy: The lady said it. Sorry guys!_

_BlackandGold singed in._

_EvilPink singed in._

_Booya: How come you both are always last online?_

_EvilPink: 'Coz we have a life!_

_BlackandGold: Hey girl! Don't be mean to my Cy._

_Booya: BOOYA!_

_EvilPink: ..._

_EvilPink: So are you and Raven finally together?_

_Raven: Yeah._

_BeastBoy: She is all mine!_

_Raven: *Rolls her eyes*_

_EvilPink: By the way, sorry for making it awkward between you two..._

_BeastBoy: Never mind... it was for the best!_

_BoyWonder: So... anything new girls?_

_EvilPink: Oh yeah... I know a new love game! Who wants to play?_

_Raven singed out._

_BeastBoy singed out._

_BoyWonder singed out._

_BlackandGold singed out._

_Booya singed out._

_ILoveSilky singed out._

_EvilPink: Anyone??..._

**A/N Well, i finished it! Please review and tell me what you think! I love you all who read my stories... Hope you enjoyed x**


End file.
